sally_bollywood_super_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Bollywood
Violet|eye = Brown|fam = Harry Bollywood (father) Mrs. Bollywood (mother Bouleh (cousin)|hob = Investigating, Dancing, Singing, Athletics|debut = Cockroach Capers|appearance = Every Episode|frch = Fily Keita|eng = Sarah Aubrey|ger = Julia Stoepel|pol = Monika Pikuła}}Sally Bollywood is 12-year-old protagonist of the show. Personality She's assertive, confident and a private detective like her father. To Sally, her father is the coolest guy on Earth, which is why she set up her own detective agency called S.B.I (Sally Bollywood Investigations) with her best friend Doowee. When Sally investigates, she's dynamic, resourceful and intelligent. She sometimes finds herself in a difficult situations, but that never stops her from trying and she ultimately lands on her feet. Sally's second passion is singing. And don't say that it's incompatible with a detective's profession: 'Pop Star' is the perfect disguise for working under cover! On her slumber party she invited Betty, Emma and Rebecca, what suggests they are her best friends.Sally is a pale brown skinned girl with caramel brown colored eyes and a red bindi at the center of her forehead. She has long, flowing purple hair that she keeps out of her face. She wears a lilac top with an elephant image on it, and a lilac skirt with an orange cloth tied around the top matching her puffed pants worn underneath. which is her sari. Her shoes consist of orange flats with lilac legwarmers. She wears gold dangle earrings and bracelets. Skills *Detective skills - young master detective *Kalaripayattu - she claims to be a master of the Indian martial art *Athletism - she is very agile and can jump very high for 12-year-old girl *Singing *Dancing *Mathematical skills - she always gets A's from tests *Cooking skills - she isn't very good at cooking International cast *English - Sarah Aubrey * Portuguese - Érika Menezes *French - Fily Keita *German - Julia Stoepel *Polish - Monika Pikuła Quotes •"A Bollywood never gives up!" •(One of her diary pages) "Dear Diary, Doowee was like a brother to me today." Trivia *In some official art, Sally will be shown wearing a long sleeved shirt, or have one long sleeve instead. *In Talent Will Out, Sally was depicted as tone-deaf despite being a good singer normally. *The elephant on her shirt often changes direction. *Despite learning that she shouldn't make snap decisions, Sally tends to never fully learn this. *She was invited for a dance by Lee, for what looked like a date, but Doowee was the first boy who ever kissed her. * In season 2 of another animated show, "Baskup Tony Parker", Team High 5 goes up against Bollywood, whose team captain holds a striking resemblance to Sally, even sharing the same name. In this incarnation, Sally's a famous Bollywood actress and professional street basketball player. Rudy and Sally share a passionate kiss and become forbidden lovers for only one of two episodes she played a role in. Gallery Sally Gal1 gr.jpg 34056 2.jpg Sally-Bollywood-2.jpg WEB_E21589907.jpg sally-1.jpg sally-2.jpg download (2).jpg Sallybollywoodclock.fw.png|Clockwork interlude for season 2 Sally bollywood doowee stamp by ec 707-d7sjxw7.png|Doowee Kisses Sally 10407316_10203996139163206_914915279960517127_n.jpg|Sally hugs Doowee 483858 529540860400204 1765961425 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Artists Category:Teens Category:Sportsperson Category:Heroines